L'art de la comédie
by Garanceflowers
Summary: En début de soirée Jane reçoit un coup de fil de John Le Rouge qui l'ébranle. Il ne s'attend pas à une telle machination de sa part si vicieuse qui a été mise en place. L'art de la torture. Hurt/confort aussi. (Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt en ajout.)
1. Prologue

**C'est ma deuxième fanfiction ici et je me suis lancée cette fois dans l'intrigue policière. Ça m'a donné envie en regardant Mentalist le vendredi soir. Alors c'est la première fois et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Toutes critiques sont les bienvenues.**

* * *

-Allô?

\- Vous me reconnaissez? Bonjour monsieur Jane.

Une voix douce à l'appareil plus que reconnaissable le rendit très attentif, faisant apparaître la pâleur sur son visage en le faisant trembler.

\- Oui.

\- Si je vous disais que le meurtre de votre femme, votre enfant n'était qu'une machination.

-Je ne comprends pas. répondit-il d'un ton frêle.

\- Eh bien tout simplement elles ne sont pas mortes. puis ce qui suivit fut cruel. Oubliez leur petite gorge tranchée.

Malgré que cet appel l'ébranla, il se ressaisit subitement, le croyant presque sur le coup de l'émotion.

\- Où sont-elles?

\- A bientôt Patrick.

Dans son siège, face à la grande vitre, dans son espace personnel situé au dernier étage du C.B.I, il resta prostré, livide, son regard bleu embué de larmes, choqué parce qu'il avait entendu. Il posa alors ses mains sur sa chevelure par nervosité en se répétant; _Ce n'est pas possible, elles ne sont pas vivantes._


	2. Chapter 1

La nuit tombée, Jane décida de se rendre au jardin du silence où elles étaient enterrées. Il monta dans sa DS et démarra violemment, roulant à vive allure.

Des années en arrière, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il monta les marches, en ouvrant la porte, il avait bien constaté qu'elles étaient mortes, ensanglantées. Quelle histoire machiavélique John le Rouge voulait inventé!

La voiture s'arrêta devant le cimetière, descendit en claquant la porte tandis que la lune éclairait les tombes. Un léger vent se leva, une chouette se posa sur l'une d'entre elles qui était la tombe d'Angela. Quand il se retrouva face à sa stèle, il tomba à genoux et fut secoué de sanglots, criant ensuite; _Ce n'est pas vrai, elles sont bien là._

Il resta un long moment avant d'être dérangé par le bruit d'un moteur d'une voiture noire qui ralentit et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Un homme vêtu de noir, portant de grosses lunettes de soleil de même couleur, se dirigea en sa direction puis lui remit une carte avec quelques mots inscrits dessus.

 _ **Si vous voulez revoir Angela et Charlotte, suivez cet homme.**_

Patrick se leva et fixa cet homme en question qui l'effrayait par ce physique de mort-vivant. Rêvait t-il? Que se passait-il, vraiment à ce moment-là?

Tandis que la voiture noire attendait, la carte en main, pensif, il regarda une dernière fois en se retournant, où sa famille était enterrée et marcha vers sa DS. Il s'installa, mit le contact et roula doucement en direction de l'homme dont lui démarra brusquement. La route peu après lui parut sombre, celle-ci déserte mais néanmoins bordée d'arbres. Le paysage n'en finissait pas de défiler.

Arrivé ensuite à un carrefour, la voiture noire s'engouffra vers un petit sentier où une lumière lointaine affichait un vieux manoir. Patrick se demanda s'il avait bien fait de suivre et de croire en ce message. L'homme stoppa la voiture, le mentaliste en fit de même, descendirent en même temps puis marchèrent l'un devant l'autre jusqu'au grand portail en bois éclairé par une grosse lanterne.

Un homme de maison ouvrit et accueillit les deux hommes.

Un peu plus tard, Patrick dû patienter dans une petite pièce qui était entourée d'une bibliothèque,tapis au sol, un sofa en velours rouge aménagé dans un coin qui l'attendait. Une carte blanche avait été posée en évidence sur une table basse installée face au canapé, éclairée par un chandelier de six bougies blanches ce qui attira son attention par ce détail peu banal. Soudainement, elles s'éteignirent au son d'un enregistrement où la voix de John le Rouge résonna. Quelques mots suivirent avant de terminer sur un rire satanique.

-Vous avez fait une belle promenade, Patrick? A présent, vous pouvez repartir.

Une porte s'ouvrit et l'homme de maison l'invita à sortir. Dehors, un brouillard épais enveloppait le grand parc du domaine et ce vieux manoir dégageait une atmosphère démoniaque. Le mentaliste ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la carte, prit là-bas, remarquant l'éternel smiley rouge qui avait été dessiné, un point d'interrogation ajouté par-dessus. Pour ajouter au décor, un hibou en haut d'un arbre observait ce visiteur du soir. Tête baissée, il se sentit à la fois désemparé et en colère. Il sortit ensuite ses clés de voiture, se dirigea en direction de sa voiture, s'y engouffra peu après et démarra brusquement. Il lui tardait de quitter ce chemin lugubre. Sa visite avait été très courte pour un si long trajet. Bizarre.

La route du retour lui parut interminable, seul dans cette nuit si noire. Il arriva au carrefour plusieurs minutes après, s'arrêta plus loin et fatigué par ce chamboulement émotionnel, il décida de dormir dans la voiture, ne voulant rentrer. Les portes furent verrouillées, il enleva sa veste, s'allongea sur les deux sièges à l'avant puis mit sa veste sur son visage, essayant de dormir.

Au petit matin, il fut réveillé par d'étranges bruits. Il se redressa, remarquant que c'était déjà le petit matin, faisant encore nuit, se demandant toutefois s'il était en train de rêver ou s'il avait été transporté dans un autre univers par ce qu'il voyait. Deux silhouettes se tenaient à quelques mètres de la voiture, postées devant, habillées de grande robe noire, capeline sur la tête qui encadrait leur visage qui lui sembla familier. Elles commencèrent à se dandiner en sa direction, ayant l'air de porter sur leurs épaules un corbeaux chacune. Cette vision lui parut telle une mascarade.

Pourtant, il resta pétrifié sur son siège, reconnaissant au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, Angela et Charlotte. Ses yeux lui jouaient-ils des tours?

Il sortit alors de la voiture, se mit à courir en leur direction, criant leur prénom. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus les silhouettes semblaient s'éloigner. Arrivé à leur hauteur, elles avaient disparu. Il se retrouva seul sur cette route, un frisson le parcourant. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut deux étoiles qui étaient en train de scintiller. L'avait-il rêvé?

Le visage de John le Rouge éclaira subitement ce ciel telle une étoile filante tandis que le jour commençait à se lever. Il reçut tout d'un coup une goutte d'eau sur le nez puis la pluie s'abattit sur le paysage, Patrick se retrouvant trempé dans la minute qui suivit ce mirage macabre. Il courut rejoindre la DS,le moral anéanti, grelottant de froid. Il prit une couverture à l'arrière, se recouvrit de la tête aux pieds, prit son portable et appela Lisbon.

* * *

-Oui. répondit-elle, la voix endormie

-Excusez-moi de vous réveiller mais je crois que je suis en train de vivre un mauvais rêve.

Elle se redressa à son tour brusquement, mieux réveillée et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la veille au matin.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Jane. John le Rouge se moque de vous. Il a décidé de vous détruire par tous les moyens.

\- Il y réussit. émettant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ecoutez-moi, inquiète parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Rentrez chez vous et essayez de vous reposer un peu. Je vous attends au bureau. Soyez prudent.

En roulant, il se rappela que lors de sa présence au manoir, le majordome lui avait servi un thé au goût étrange. Peut-être une substance versée qui lui avait provoqué des hallucinations? Puis une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était en colère après lui. Comment avait-il pu croire en cette mascarade funèbre? La route lui parut sans fin.

Une heure plus tard environ, au loin, il aperçut un diner où il décida de s'y arrêter, garant la voiture sur le parking. Il chercha ensuite son portable dans la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de celui de Lisbon.

\- Finalement ne m'attendez pas, je ne viendrai pas ce matin. Je suis sur le parking d'un diner et je vais m'offrir un petit déjeuner. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, ne m'en voulez pas. A demain. puis il raccrocha.

Sa chef n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'expression déroutée. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire? Peut-être lui proposait de venir le rejoindre lors du premier appel. Mais cette idée ne l'avait pas effleuré, déstabilise par ce réveil brutal. Elle décida pour l'heure de ne pas insister et de le laisser tranquille. Il en avait besoin.

Jane pénétra au même moment dans l'établissement, le calme y régnant et où deux personnes uniquement buvaient un café. Il se dirigea vers une table, cachée par un splendide petit palmier synthétique et s'y assit. Une serveuse se présenta presque de suite et prit la commande. Oeufs sur le plat, bacon, thé. Puis il prit quant à lui un journal posé sur la table envers lequel son regard s'arrêta sur une photo où trônaient deux étranges silhouettes comme celles qu'il l'avait cru voir sur la route. Ce n'était pourtant pas mardi gras! Était-ce en projet d'un carnaval, photos prises récemment? Il n'y avait aucune précision concernant ces silhouettes. Alors il regarda autour de lui puis sans que personne ne le voit, profita de déchirer la page pour l'enfouir dans la poche de sa veste.

Dix minutes plus tard, la serveuse arriva avec la commande, préférant payer sur le champ l'addition. Malgré cette nuit tourmentée, ce plat fumant l'invita à manger avec gourmandise. Puis l'heure passa doucement, se laissant aller à cette douce paresse.

La matinée se déroula en toute quiétude mais à midi, des ouvriers arrivèrent en groupe, troublant ce calme. Le mentaliste décida alors de partir, salua la serveuse puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sortie, rejoignant par la suite sa voiture. Il fouilla sa poche, reprit la page du journal et monta dans la DS. A l'intérieur, il resta rêveur. Où cette machination macabre allait-elle s'arrêter? Il ouvrit la vitre, démarra, sentant quelques secondes après un vent léger qui lui fouettait la joue, se sentant un peu mieux au point qu'il se mit à siffloter. L'effet secondaire du contre-coup sans doute.

En début d'après-midi, il arriva au bureau où Lisbon fut surprise de le voir ainsi que l'équipe qui avait été prévenue de son absence.

\- Je croyais que vous ne veniez pas.

\- Si vous voulez je peux repartir. répondit-il en plaisantant.

Elle s'avança vers lui et à voix basse lui demanda si ça allait comparé à tout à l'heure, ses collègues n'ayant pas été mis au courant, préférant attendre.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

\- D'accord. se montrant compréhensive.

Cependant, son consultant ne fut pas ménagé, en lui apprenant que le corps de deux jeunes femmes avait été retrouvé au bord d'une grande route, déguisées par une robe noire ainsi que d'un chapeau. Une nouvelle enquête les attendait. Cette annonce le paralysa, confirmant donc que ça n'avait été en rien une hallucination. Elles existaient. Par rapport à ce que Jane avait raconté à Lisbon quelques heures auparavant, ils ne pouvaient que faire le lien. Donnant son accord de les suivre, lui, Cho, Rigsby et leur chef partirent sans tarder.

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, il ne put s'empêcher de les examiner après leur avoir retiré leur chapeau et perruque. D'après les premières informations que leur patronne avait obtenu par l'intermédiaire de Van Pelt, restée au C.B.I, s'étant empressée de lui demander, il s'agissait de deux sœurs. Elle avait pris une capture plusieurs minutes auparavant de la coupure de journal, montrée par Jane durant le trajet, ne pouvant refuser de venir avec eux. Il n'en n'était pas question.

Tôt ce matin, le bureau californien d'investigation avait reçu un appel, signalant que deux cadavres avait été découverts par un automobiliste sur une grande route. Lorsqu'on lui fit la description de ces deux personnes, Lisbon fit immédiatement le rapprochement. Elle essaya donc de prévenir le mentaliste, n'y parvenant pas et pour cause, celui-ci avait éteint son portable pour ne pas être dérangé et mieux méditer là-dessus. À présent, ce qu'ils savaient était que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient partie d'une troupe théâtrale suite aux renseignements transmis par l'agent junior.

Peu après, quand Jane retourna l'un des chapeaux, il remarqua une carte sur laquelle le smiley avait été également dessiné, exposé aux yeux de tous. Le mentaliste en conclut rapidement, que John le Rouge avait pris des personnes innocentes, par supposition, pour participer à son scénario sinistre, jouer avec et les tuer par la suite afin qu'elles ne puissent jamais parler. Pourquoi une telle mise en scène? Ça ne ressemblait pas au plus célèbre, redoutable des tueurs en séries.

* * *

 **J'ai corrigé les quelques fautes et deux que j'ai remarquées. Merci AllisonMentalist pour les reviews. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.**


	3. Chapter 2

Le reste de l'équipe ressentit de l'effroi en le voyant, Risgby certain également que c'était John le Rouge, se tenant face aux cadavres. L'agent eut un haut le cœur devant cette horreur tout en éprouvant une certaine empathie. Comment pouvait-on disposer de la vie des gens comme ça? Une réflexion qu'il se hâta de partager.

-Tu as raison. répondit Jane, remué.

Lisbon dirigea son regard vers le consultant puis lui demanda si c'était les deux personnes qu'il avait vu. Il n'hésita pas, émettant un oui. Cho et son coéquipier se regardèrent, s'interrogeant. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur chef posait cette question. Alors, Rigsby alla à la pêche aux nouvelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pas patron? se montrant soucieux.

A leur tour, Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent, se disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur cacher. Leur patronne tête baissée à ce moment la releva et d'un air contrit leur raconta tout.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit? réagit cette fois Cho, légèrement mécontent de cette cachotterie, se disant qu'ils étaient une équipe avant tout.

-Je voulais en savoir davantage avant de vous en parler.

Elle résuma ensuite l'essentiel ce qui stupéfia Rigsby et intérieurement son coéquipier qui avait l'habitude de ne presque rien transparaître. Néanmoins, il ne se gêna pas pour exprimer ce qu'il en pensait.

\- C'est vraiment du sadisme. Il a atteint un seuil de cruauté élevé.

Son copain acquiesça, Lisbon étant du même avis ainsi que le mentaliste qui hocha timidement la tête, ne désirant pas s'étendre là-dessus afin d'en rajouter. Il était bien atteint comme ça. Il se ressaisit, inspecta de nouveau avec ses yeux les deux corps, en concluant que John Le rouge avait sûrement dû faire exprès de déposer les corps sur la grande route afin que le C.B.I soit dépêché sur les lieux et qu'il soit à nouveau confronté à un acte barbare comme il avait été il y a quelques années de cela. En effet, les voyant ainsi étendus, il se rappela sa propre vision lorsqu'il avait découvert les corps de sa femme et de sa fille.

Jane resta immobile, le regard figé durant quelques secondes, la respiration coupée, mains dans les poches une nouvelle fois avant d'émerger. Lisbon s'accroupit ensuite près des deux corps tandis que Rigsby était en train d'enfiler un premier gant en caoutchouc puis le deuxième afin de prendre les cartes laissées dans le chapeau de chacune comme il était d'usage pour relever d'éventuelles empreintes.

Evidemment, ils ne se faisaient aucune illusion car le tueur n'en n'avait jamais laissé. Mais c'était la procédure. Elles avaient été ensuite mises sous sachet comme pièces à conviction pendant que Lisbon était en train de se montrer affirmative auprès de Jane.

\- C'est bien John le Rouge.

\- C'est lui, oui.

Elle se releva, orienta son regard en direction de ses collègues, devinant tous les trois l'effet dévastateur que ça avait sur leur ami. Bouleversé et révolté. Ses yeux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers Jane, enchaînant sur les compléments d'informations que Van Pelt avait auparavant transmis après une recherche rapide effectuée.

\- D'après la coupure de journal que j'ai envoyée, il s'agirait de Cathlyn et Erica Hargrove, âgées de 18 et 21 ans. et s'attarda sur les corps. Comment on peut faire quelque chose d'aussi abominable!?

Jane dirigea également son regard en direction de Rigsby, celui-ci horrifié par cet acte sans pitié, faisant cette remarque sans davantage s'apitoyer en apparence.

\- Si John le Rouge leur a réservé ce sort, c'est qu'elles le connaissaient. Elles devaient faire partie de son réseau. Lisbon, quel est le nom de la troupe de théâtre qu'à trouvé Van Pelt?

\- Les chapeaux noirs.

\- Ça ne fait pas trop troupe de théâtre.

-C'est assez funèbre.

Le mentaliste se tourna cette fois-ci en direction de Cho suite à sa remarque pertinente qu'il pointa.

\- Tu as raison. Plutôt funèbre comme nom pour une troupe qui normalement regroupe de joyeux apprentis comédiens des planches. Ça sonne plutôt comme des adorateurs de Satan qui s'adonneraient à de la magie noire.

Ces trois coéquipiers acquiescèrent avant de quitter la scène de crime plus tard après le départ du coroner qui estima l'heure de la mort qui se situait entre 6h00 à 8h00 du matin. La journée s'annonçait bien. Des cadavres qui remplacèrent un sandwich ou un simple gobelet de café refréna tout appétit.

* * *

 **Compagnie de théâtre: Les chapeaux noirs, Sacramento, théâtre de l'infini.**

Quand Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent sur le lieu de répétition indiqué par Van Pelt depuis le quartier général, tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le nom du théâtre qui évoqua à l'agent chef celui d'une secte avant que le consultant n'enchaîne sur un brin d'humour.

\- Les chapeaux noirs, théâtre de l'infini, ça va de pair. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de grandes lettres en rouge déjà mise en affichage vedette qui s'enflammeraient en annonçant Lucifer superstar.

-Vous avez de ces idées!

\- Mais ça aurait de la gueule. A guichet fermé, je suis sûr.

-Mais oui!

Elle esquissa un demi sourire amusé, levant auparavant les yeux en l'air avant d'émettre une réflexion.

\- Pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue en enfer. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce qui nous attend derrière les portes de ce théâtre.

-C'est dingue! Pourquoi tant de pessimisme? déclara-t-il à haute voix lors du franchissement d'une des portes d'entrée. Au pire on sera accueilli par un démon chien à trois têtes.

\- Si c'est le cas j'espère qu'il vous mordra le derrière.

\- Vous êtes dure!

\- Ouais. répondit-elle le ton désinvolte.

De se taquiner perpétuellement était en quelque sorte un moyen de rebooster leur humeur.

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers la scène après avoir descendu les escaliers où Lisbon interpella quelques membres en lançant un; Bonjour, excusez-moi! pendant que Jane élança quand à lui son bras en signe d'un salut non formel.

\- Comment va?!

Le metteur en scène assis dans la salle, caché légèrement dans l'ombre et éclairé faiblement par une petit lampe verte posée sur une petite table marron, se sentit importuné, trouvant cette intrusion très culottée et dérangeante. Quant aux comédiens amateurs, ils se retournèrent en entendant ces voix étrangères à leur troupe. Puis s'ajouta à celle du metteur en scène qui surprit Jane et Lisbon les faisant se retourner aussi.

L'homme se leva alors par politesse, marcha vers eux, la démarche empli d'aisance presque comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol tel un spectre. Peut-être dû à ses vêtements de couleur noir, le coup protégé par un foulard à carreaux rouge en polyester. Cela parachevait le style de metteur en scène; Frimeur et dédaigneux rien qu'à l'allure. _L'était-il réellement où le jouait-il_? se demanda le consultant en l'observant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il lui parut également hautain et fier.

-Je peux vous renseigner?

\- Je l'espère. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de deux personnes qui faisaient partie de votre compagnie de théâtre. Vous pourriez nous accorder quelques minutes?

L'agent chef imposa immédiatement sa requête légitime pour l'enquête, le metteur en scène ne s'y opposant pas, disposé à coopérer. Il sembla également intrigué par le motif de leur présence. Rapidement, le comportement de l'homme poussa Jane à le dévisager afin de se forger déjà une idée à propos de la sincérité de celui-ci, trouvant curieux la brève expression d'étonnement qu'il avait eu. Comme si ça ne le concernait pas, tombant presque des nus. Les informations transmises étaient-elles erronées?

\- Nous faisons une pause! lança-t-il aux comédiens avant de se placer dans un coin auprès des deux enquêteurs.

Alors que Lisbon était en train de poser la première question, le mentaliste continua à observer l'homme, le scrutant en détail. Celui-ci se prénommait Gary Beck, la soixantaine, cheveux gris argent, attachés en catogan, grand, mince, le regard bleu perçant d'un husky. Troublant et dérangeant. Il s'avéra que face aux questions posées, l'homme qui paraissait sûr de lui, révéla une assurance fébrile, ce qui surprit Jane, ne le quittant alors plus des yeux. Jusqu'à …

Après avoir présenté la situation, révélé l'identité des deux victimes, le lieu du crime et posé les trois questions auxquelles le metteur en scène répondit d'une manière neutre, Lisbon continua. Aux interrogations précédentes demandées comme; _Nous avons retrouvé cette carte_ , qu'elle brandit, _sur l'un des corps_. _Elle faisaient bien partie de votre troupe de théâtre_?

- _Oui_.

- _Depuis combien de temps_ ?

- _Ça allait faire neuf mois. Deux des comédiennes qui étaient là depuis trois ans et demi ont quitté la compagnie à cinq mois d'intervalle pour aller ailleurs. Nous avions besoin de deux comédiennes supplémentaires qui nous étaient indispensables pour la pièce. Et pas longtemps après, un mois plus tard environ je dirais, Erica et Cathlyn Hargrove sont venues se présenter pour les rôles._

- _Elles avaient répondu à une annonce que vous aviez passé où …._

- _Non. Elles sont venues comme ça. Comme si on les avait envoyé. La providence sûrement._

La réponse fut fournie avec honnêteté, apparemment sincère. On pouvait aussi remarquer qu'il aurait pu se montrer beaucoup plus bavard qu'il ne le paraissait, certainement par une naïveté détectable que le metteur en scène s'efforça de contrôler. Un ton maladroitement rigide employé sans doute pour impressionner quiconque. Donner l'illusion d'être sur la défensive n'était pas une performance très adroite.

Ses défauts n'échappèrent pas à Jane qui interrompit le cours de l'interrogatoire pour lui donner ses impressions personnelles. Sa franchise le déstabilisa.

Avec cette inébranlable désinvolture, cette gestuelle décontracte, quasiment tout le monde perdait contenance. Un petit sourire narquois ajouté en prime, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son pouvoir d'intimidation agisse.

\- _Vous êtes metteur en scène, n'est-ce pas_?

- _Oui, pourquoi_?

À ce moment, Gary Beck prouva qu'il pouvait se montrer convaincant grâce à son air crispé.

\- _Vous êtes sans doute plus doué dans votre propre rôle. Car pour jouer la comédie, on n'y croit pas du tout._

- _Euh? ….Quoi_? _Mais qu'est-ce que….._?

- _Je suis désolée monsieur Beck. Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit mon collègue._

Lisbon intervint, la frimousse grimaçant légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas que l'homme qui était interrogé se braque, arrête de répondre aux questions avant qu'ils ne soient chassés hors du théâtre. Mais le consultant revint à la charge, impertinent.

- _Enfin Lisbon! Laissez-moi finir. Je ne vais pas saper votre autorité._

- _Pourtant c'est ce que vous essayez de faire à longueur de temps._

- _Ah! Bon? Vraiment?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, résignée, sachant qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête comme toujours dû à son ton ironique et à son attitude insolente.

\- _Allez-y! Faites!_ lui donnant la permission, la voix lasse.

\- _Où j'en étais? Ah! Oui._

Jane énuméra ensuite les défauts qu'il avait remarqué, terminant par une offense.

\- _Si vous voulez vous faire respecter davantage auprès des gens en général et de ceux que vous dirigez,_ les pointant en se retournant rapidement vers la scène, _il faudrait que ça sorte naturellement de vous. Faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas ne servira pas à grand chose à part que l'on vous trouvera ridicule, pathétique. Vous êtes d'accord? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous, vous l'êtes. Pensez-y._

Jane se dirigea alors en vitesse vers la scène, déguerpissant comme un voleur, après avoir tapoté sur l'épaule du metteur en scène, laissant son expression s'indigner. Il ne se gêna pas non plus à cet instant pour dire ce qu'il pensait du comportement du consultant.

\- Je me sens insulté. C'est intolérable !

Gary Beck avait un peu de mal à s'insurger en mettant le ton malgré sa bonne volonté sous le regard d'une Lisbon plus à même à se questionner que d'être navrée par la conduite de son consultant. Le metteur en scène n'était vraiment pas doué en effet. Toutefois, elle fit preuve de diplomatie en rattrapant encore une fois l'écart de conduite de Jane afin de continuer l'interrogatoire.

\- Désolé pour l'attitude de mon collègue. C'était tout à fait déplacé. Si vous le voulez nous pourrions nous asseoir plus loin pour que nous poursuivions cette discussion? Je vous permets de lui passer un savon pour plus tard.

\- Pas longtemps alors. J'ai une répétition qui m'attend.

Il n'eut pas l'air d'avoir relevé la petite plaisanterie, plus ou moins.

\- Je ne serai pas longue.

-D'accord.

Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement, écarquilla légèrement les yeux, acquiesçant sur ce qu'avait dit Jane il y a quelques minutes. _Pas très affirmé, le metteur en scène_! s'était-elle dit.

Tandis que Lisbon et Gary Beck allèrent s'installer, le consultant se prépara à questionner les membres de la troupe à sa manière bien sûr. C'était encore plus intéressant pour lui. Il pourrait ainsi se faire une idée plus claire à propos de cette affaire, d'un tout.

Une fois face à la scène, à la troupe, Jane les fixa durant un court instant, mains dans les poches de sa veste marine à rayures, esquissant un bref sourire. Les voir jouer devait l'amuser. Il enleva ensuite ses mains puis d'un pas alerte, déterminé, il monta les quelques marches en sautillant et quand il se retrouva à proximité des comédiens, les mains cette fois-ci placées derrière le dos, Jane se mit tout d'un coup à crier.

Le silence recouvrit immédiatement la salle de théâtre, tous braquant le regard en sa direction, dont Lisbon l'expression stupéfaite, depuis son siège rouge, situé en hauteur, le metteur en scène et elle se retrouvant cloués dedans. Ils ne purent que s'interroger sur la raison de ce cri soudain. Pourquoi? Venant de Jane, l'agent chef eut sa petite idée là-dessus. Une petite.

Plus bas, le mentaliste se mit à ricaner, s'excusant avec fausseté. Lisbon s'était bien doutée que c'était une tactique, une parmi ses nombreuses autres.

* * *

 **Je poste vite le second chapitre comme il est prêt. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci bulle-de-bo pour ton encouragement. Pas de problème. Oui dans cette fic il n'y a pas de jisbon.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

-Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Bel echo!

Son impertinence déplut immédiatement. Ses yeux se levèrent ensuite en l'air comme s'il s' y intéressait sincèrement. Un des comédiens s'approcha, sourcils foncés, s'interrogeant également sur ce drôle de type, pensa-t-il.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Patrick Jane. Je ne suis que consultant au c.b.i.

Il tendit sa main mais le comédien d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns, le regard glacé d'un marron tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pourtant, légèrement barbu, n'y répondit pas. Il baissa ses yeux dessus avec hostilité, l'attitude très distante, se montrant à la rigueur méprisant au regard du consultant qui ne se démonta pas. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour complètement le déstabiliser.

\- Bon. Très bien. C'est pas grave. et retira sa main tout en estompant son sourire sans réellement se vexer.

Il savait à peu près à qui il aurait affaire. Quelqu'un qui dominait, ne supportant pas qu'on lui fasse affront et d'être confronté à la médiocrité particulièrement dans cet univers théâtral. Certainement très tatillon ainsi que l'exigence très élevée. Un homme apparemment très dur. Sa perception sur les gens ne le trompait presque jamais.

\- Vous voulez quoi? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, coupant, ce qui confirmait ses doutes.

Jane fut pris d'une secousse soudaine, rapide afin de bien faire comprendre que le comportements très froid du comédien ne pouvait que inexorablement faire trembler.

-Brrr! Je suis gelé. Je pensais que les artistes étaient chaleureux.

\- Pas quand on est interrompu dans notre travail d'une façon inquiétante. Ça vous prend souvent de hurler?

\- C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une immense salle ça comme celle-là. J'ai voulu innover. On en apprend pas mal sur les gens quand on les prend par surprise.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez appris?

\- Que la peur à une emprise impressionnante sur les gens. désignant l'ensemble de la troupe. A quelle vitesse à ça fait sursauter en même temps! C'est phénoménal! insistant bien sur les mots, une immense espièglerie dessinée sur son visage.

\- Oui. Phénoménal.

Le comédien répéta à basse voix, l'œil scrutateur, continuant à se poser des questions au sujet de l'individu .

Mais d'où débarquait ce phénomène-ci? L'homme ne répondit pas sur la réflexion éloquente, allant droit au but, déjà agacé par cet étranger bizarroïde, irrespectueux.

\- Alors! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Nous avons à répéter, je vous rappelle.

\- Ok! Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre davantage de temps. J'ai compris. J'aimerais juste vous poser quelques questions. Une enquête que nous menons nous a conduit jusqu'ici.

Puis il s'adressa à tous les membres de la troupe.

\- Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois Erica et Cathlyn Hargrove? Elles faisaient partie de votre groupe, n'est-ce pas?

Le comédien afficha un air qui semblait dire qui ne voyait pas qui étaient ces personnes. En tant que comédien de théâtre, la mémoire pourtant est essentiel, remarque que Jane s'empressa de lui souligner ce qui déplut bien sûr. Ceci fit naître de la suspicion malgré que Jane ne laissait trop rien transparaître, fixant le comédien seulement, son regard qui se questionna. Il demanda ensuite son nom comme il était d'usage, se montrant neutre.

\- Serge Billboards.

\- Comme les Billboard Music Awards? Ça s'écrit pareil?

Un sourire narquois mais mesuré se apparut sur la bouche du mentaliste, amusé rien qu'en y pensant. Mais sa réaction prise comme une moquerie, le comédien se rendit encore plus hostile en lui répondant sèchement.

-Non. Billboards avec un s.

\- Mais ça s'écrit pareil?

\- Oui. Est-ce que ça a de l'importance franchement?

-Euh! Non. Mais c'était pour savoir. Je trouve que c'est drôle de porter le nom d'une cérémonie de récompense de prix pour les meilleurs classements de la musique. Vous êtes comme un événement mondial à vous seul. Moi je trouve ça très très marrant.

\- Il ne vous faut pas grand chose pour que vous trouviez cela marrant.

-Ben, oui.

\- Vous nous faites perdre de notre temps. Alors abrégez.

-Oooh! Tout doux, Sergio.

\- Sergio?

Le comédien lui lança de gros yeux écarquillés, n'appréciant pas non plus qu'il se montre familier avec lui. Il ne devait pas avoir le sens de l'humour et plaisanter souvent.

-Il ne faut pas le prendre mal. Vous devriez le voir comme un compliment. Pensez à Sergio Leone.

\- C'était un réalisateur.

\- Et alors! C'était une grande figure. C'est ce qui compte. Et ... Je dois dire aussi que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre exemple. Pourquoi chipoter dessus, hein? se justifia-t-il en grimaçant, articulant en même temps quelques gestes des bras.

En s'apercevant que toute la troupe le regardait d'un œil curieux et agacé venant du comédien, Jane modéra sa conduite, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ok. On va arrêter là les flatteries. C'est pas grave.

Sa tête se tourna sur le côté, le regard baissé, tapant des mains derrière le dos. C'était flagrant de ce qu'il en pensait. Jane s'adressa alors de nouveau à Serge Billboards en insistant à propos des deux victimes, anciens membres de la troupe.

\- Vous deviez les connaître. Je suis sûr que vous savez de qui je parle.

\- Ça se peut oui.

Puis pour rafraîchir sa mémoire, une photo des deux sœurs fut montrée sur le portable du mentaliste, celle-ci envoyée plus tôt par Van Pelt. Le comédien décida enfin de parler, ne sachant cacher quoi que ce soit vu l'expression de ses yeux qui ne pouvaient pas mentir.

\- Soit vous êtes quelqu'un de droit ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas trop, le mensonge ne pouvant pas avoir le dessus sur votre bonne morale, soit vous n'avez pas de talent pour jouer la comédie et donc cela ne vous permet pas de duper qui que ce soit. Entre vous et moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que ce soit le premier car ce serait pas top pour votre réputation que l'on découvre que votre jeu est nul.

\- Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

\- Je vous crois. Ok! Vous êtes quelqu'un de droit. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Par pitié, autant en venir au fait! Oui nous avons joué avec elles mais uniquement durant deux représentations. Erica et Cathlyn ne sont pas restées longtemps parmi nous.

Cela corroborait au moins avec les déclarations du metteur en scène. Cependant, Jane sentit que l'homme savait quand-même dissimuler une éventuelle information, un élément qui aurait pu être important.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Vous avez été très surpris lorsque je vous ai montré la photo. Vous avez même détourné les yeux malgré vous, comme si leur vue vous avez dérangé, vous mettant presque mal à l'aise.

Puis il lui conseilla de tout raconter si il avait quelque chose à dire et cela d'une voix sérieuse, ce changement transparaissant sur son visage. Quand il s'agissait de John le Rouge, Jane devenait persuasif, plus que déterminé, la tonalité de sa voix devenant quant à elle menaçante. Serge Billboards sentit alors une légère autorité qu'exerçait le consultant pas si étrange que ça.

\- Vous auriez tort de nous cacher n'importe quel renseignement, croyez-moi.

Le comédien n'hésita pas alors, déballant tout. Jane parvint à intimider, impressionner certains qui ne s'en mêlèrent pas, restant à leur place. Il n'était que consultant mais accompagné de sa chef, ça posait, pesant dans la balance. Tous ne voulaient pas se retrouver en salle d'interrogatoire comme, principalement, le comédien pour rétention d'informations ainsi qu'une nuit en détention. Il aurait vraiment pu s'y retrouver. Il préférait coopérer.

\- Je les ai rencontré pour la première fois sur l'autoroute où elles étaient en train de faire du stop. Elles m'ont paru correctes et je les ai prises. Durant le trajet on a parlé et elles m'ont raconté qu'elles étaient également comédiennes mais que pour l'instant elles travaillaient comme serveuse pas trop loin d'où je les avais prises.

\- Elles travaillaient dans un bar routier?

\- Oui. Du moins c'est ce que j'en ai déduis.

\- Quelle route?

\- Lincoln Highway. Il y a un bar qui s'appelle Chucky's.

Il avait bien une bonne mémoire, ne lui en faisant pas la remarque avec effronterie cette fois.

Jane était absorbé par ces premiers éléments qui allaient pouvoir apporter de la nouveauté à l'enquête, commençant à éclaircir des zones obscures.

\- Merci, ça va nous être utile.

* * *

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, pas pu le poster avant.**

 **Salut les lecteurs, vous êtes chaussés pour parcourir l'autoroute de l'art de la comédie? Alors laissez une review. Bye.**

 **Désolé, j'ai oublié. Merci AllisonMentalist pour la review. Ça fait plaisir de voir quand un lecteur aime.**


	5. Chapter 4

-Pour expliquer ce qui vous a semblé une gêne de ma part c'était dû à leur attitude.

\- Comment ça.

Jane se montra très intrigué.

\- Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais Erika et Cathlyn perturbaient parfois juste par leur présence. Quand j'ai parlé d'elles au metteur en scène c'est parce qu'il nous manquait deux comédiennes.

\- Il nous l'a dit.

\- Elles ont fait un essai et il s'est avéré qu'elles étaient bonnes. Mais souvent elles étaient comme ailleurs. Excentrique je dirais par leur comportement comme si elles vivaient sur une autre planète. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas fait exprès juste pour se différencier, une façon d'attirer l'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

\- Elles riaient ensuite pour un rien ou lançaient des clins d'œil suivant à qui. C'était une attitude assez gamine de leur part, innocente aussi. Disons ce qui dérangeait également et qu'elles s'isolaient des fois du groupe, improvisant lors des répétitions. Ce qu'elles dégageaient était presque noir naturellement. Sans doute dû à de graves problèmes qu'elles devaient traîner derrière elles. C'est ce que beaucoup ont pensé. Gentilles toutefois mais elles ne m'étaient pas très à l'aise.

\- Merci encore pour toutes ces informations.

Jane tendit la main qui fut serrée cette fois, une forme de paix signée entre eux. Le comédien hocha juste la tête.

-Jane! Vous avez fini!. demanda Lisbon, criant au loin, ayant terminé avec le metteur en scène qui lui appris que les jeunes femmes étaient hébergées chez un ami, celles-ci évasives à ce propos mais non tellement sur l'endroit de l'habitation.

Lorsque ce détails fut révélé à Lisbon, elle eut une expression ahurie, demandant s'il en était sûr. Oui il était affirmatif. Ils se serrèrent la main quelques secondes avant que son consultant ne finisse de son côté, devenant urgent de lui répéter.

-Oui. J'ai terminé! Si vous voulez à votre tour en interroger quelques-uns!

-Non! Ça ne sera pas la peine!

La manière dont sa chef répondit, expéditive et hâtée, il perçut à travers son comportement qu'elle avait obtenu une information cruciale à partager. Il la fixa l'air intrigué durant un court instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés sans se questionner trop longtemps sur sa façon de répondre. Jane salua la troupe de la main, Lisbon adressa seulement un hochement de tête à distance puis ils quittèrent le théâtre. A l'extérieur, elle ne put attendre et voulut lui rapporter ce qui lui avait été confié.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que le metteur en scène m'a dit.

-Vous non plus. la taquinant un peu comme à son habitude.

-Jane. Ecoutez-moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant qu'elle n'insiste, impatiente, adaptée depuis ces années à ce genre de petit jeu dont le mentaliste avait la manière de la rendre presque à chaque fois exaspérée. Mais pas vraiment à ce moment-là.

Une fois les marches descendues, ils s'arrêtèrent et Jane se montra disposé pour l'écouter. Quand ça lui fut révélé, il parut pensif plus que surpris, reliant les éléments précédents dans sa tête à propos de leur travail actuel.

-Vous ne dites rien.

-Je réfléchis.

Puis à son tour, il lui répéta ce que lui avait confié le comédien.

-Cette route n'est pas très loin de celle où nous avons découvert les corps.

-En effet.

Tête baissée, semblant encore en pleine réflexion, Jane continua à conserver son calme, étonnant son équipière qui lui en fit la remarque.

-Je vous trouve bien serein avec tout ça.

Il releva le regard, la fixa de nouveau et fit preuve de franchise avec son air sérieux.

-J'assimile au fur et à mesure. Mais… Vous me connaissez.

Il se remit à marcher, Lisbon le suivant puis mains dans les poches il se montra encore franc, la voix anormalement calme. Mais ses mots sonnèrent différemment à l'oreille de son amie, s'inquiétant.

-Ça se bouscule à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

La stupéfaction avait été grande évidemment. Ce qui lui fit peur est qu'elle le connaissait. Comme Lisbon avait noté l'adresse sur son calepin afin de l'avoir sous les yeux et par conscience professionnelle, il serait plus facile de s'y rendre en plein jour. Cependant, elle suggéra d'aller se rendre tout d'abord dans ce bar routier dont Jane s'y opposa. Elle haussa les sourcils pensant que son consultant désirait commencer par là même si elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas trop attendre pour se rendre dans cette demeure qu'il connaissait déjà.

Lui qui ne se précipitait pas à chaque fois de crainte de tout brusquer. Mais là, Jane ne pouvait pas patienter. Au moment de monter dans le SUV noir, il la prévint que son envie se tournait vers la maison et qu'il désirait qu'ils s'y rendent maintenant. Malgré l'instant pressant, Lisbon lui renvoya cette remarque en esquissant un léger sourire, celle qui lui avait été dite lorsque le mentaliste était couché sur son vieux canapé en cuir, alors que le cbi enquêtait sur cette affaire de braquage de banque. Ça lui avait permis de changer le confort de ses chaussures pour une fois.

- _J'adore quand vous prenez ce ton autoritaire avec moi._

La réentendre, qu'elle soit dirigée vers lui, lui avait fait décrocher un petit sourire avant que tous les deux ne s'engouffrent dans la voiture. Les lèvres de Lisbon s'agrandirent, s'échangeant un regard complice entre amis. Ça détendit au vu de la situation dans laquelle John le rouge était impliqué, Jane par la même occasion, inéluctablement entraîné, attiré dans le piège. Avant de démarrer, sa chef téléphona à Cho, de retour à son poste au quartier général, pour l'avertir du lieu où le mentaliste et elle se rendraient, lui demandant que lui et Rigsby aillent au bar routier, l'adresse transmise.

-Ok, patron.

Comme d'habitude, Van Pelt garderait le standard, ayant besoin de ses brillantes compétences pour effectuer n'importe quelle recherche réclamée. L'agent aurait aimé être encore plus sur le terrain, soufflant parfois de déception. Mais à force, elle s'y était faite. Il fallait de toute façon un responsable pour rester au bureau, tenir la permanence téléphonique. Comme c'était la dernière recrue, ses coéquipiers arrivés bien avant, plus expérimentés à son avis, il était sans doute plus simple de la mettre à contribution pour rester quartier. Ses amis partirent sans tarder, attrapèrent leur veste rangée sur leur dossier de chaise tandis que leur patronne et Jane étaient en train de rouler en direction de la maison où Erica et Cathlyn Hargrove avaient été hébergées.

* * *

 **Salut,**

 **Merci encore pour la review AllisonMentalist (je suis d'accord avec toi) et Miss Maya. Waouh! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait un retour d'un invité. Je remercie aussi la personne qui a ajouté ma fiction dans ses favoris. C'est toujours une surprise.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterai plus tard car je n'ai pas écrit la suite par faute de temps. Je me permets d'émettre aussi une remarque. J'ai l'impression que les fictions policières intéressent moyennement contrairement à la romance ou parce que mentalist est terminé? J'avoue que c'est pas très motivant de voir que les lecteurs semblent se montrer indifférents. J'ai demandé au début que toutes critiques étaient les bienvenues mais à part trois, ce qui est bien je ne me plains pas c'est pas ça. J'aurais juste souhaité quelques avis de plus depuis la mise en ligne de la fiction. Peut-être plus tard?**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut,**

 **Pour tout dire, je voulais poster quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire et puis comme** **ça fait un petit moment** **j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre.**

 **Je te remercie AllisonMentalist pour le commentaire. Ça fait plaisir. Si quelqu'un d'autre veut donner un avis, je ne suis pas contre.**

 **A bientôt. Bye!**

* * *

Une heure ou un peu plus tard à peine, Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent à la demeure, la voiture s'arrêtant à l'entrée du portail. Le moteur tournait encore, fixant à distance. Lisbon semblait hésiter à entrer sur la propriété tandis que Jane avait l'air de réfléchir.

\- Vous êtes prêt?

\- Allons-y.

Malgré la détermination du mentaliste et sa patronne, étant réellement décidée, une appréhension les dominait.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr ?

\- Oui.

La voiture pénétra et roula jusque dans la grande cour avant de s'arrêter à proximité de la porte d'entrée de l'immense demeure. Alors qu'ils sortaient du SUV, Lisbon leva le regard sur la maison qu'elle trouva impressionnante. Elle l'était bien sûr mais à la clarté du jour tout parut différent à la perception de Jane.

\- Comment on peut habiter dans une demeure aussi grande ! ?

Puis Lisbon grimaça.

\- Ça fiche la trouille. Je trouve qu'elle dégage de mauvaises vibrations.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. réagit-il après avoir tourné son attention vers la maison.

Il s'avancèrent ensuite en direction de la porte, Lisbon précédent Jane qui lui offrit l'occasion de taper avec le heurtoir où à l'extrémité une tête fit penser à celle d'un démon, celui-ci moustachu. Il devait dater de cent ans au moins à première vue.

-À vous l'honneur.

Un geste hésitant la ralentit dans son élan, regardant durant un très bref instant le consultant. A l'aide du heurtoir, elle cogna à la porte, recula de deux pas et attendirent pendant une minute sans que personne ne vienne leur ouvrir. Lisbon cogna de nouveau mais apparemment il n'y avait personne de présent à cette heure dans la propriété.

\- C'est curieux. Vous êtes sûr que c'était un majordome ?

-Euh, oui. Il aurait fallu être bigleux pour ne pas le remarquer. Et je ne suis pas encore sénile.

\- Bon, très bien. Je voulais juste savoir.

Elle afficha une petite mou face à la réponse quelque peu amusante malgré le ton demi-sec, certainement dû par une légère tension ressentie. Mais celui-ci se rendit plus posé.

\- Lisbon. Même si j'avoue que j'étais déstabilisé, je n'ai pas rêvé.

\- Je vous crois.

\- On ne dirait pas.

Il roula des yeux face à l'expression de sa fidèle collègue qui étira un petit rictus au coin de la bouche avant de qu'il ne lui suggère de rentrer par effraction.

\- Vous savez ce que j'en pense. Il n'en n'est pas question. se montrant ferme là dessus.

\- Qui le saura ? Il n'y a personne.

\- Moi je le saurai.

\- Vous savez, il faut prendre des risques dans la vie.

\- Avec vous, j'ai déjà eu mon compte.

\- Bah ! Vous exagérez.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sortit un fil de fer pour s'en servir afin d'essayer de crocheter la serrure. Par chance où étrangement, ils n'eurent pas besoin car au moment d'appuyer sa main sur la porte sans tellement de force, celle-ci s'entrebâilla, ce qui les surprit.

-Ah! Je pense que je n'aurais finalement pas besoin de ça.

Le fil de fer de longueur moyenne fut rangé dans sa poche puis ils entrèrent prudemment. Jane conseilla à ce moment de refermer la porte au cas où.

\- Bonne idée.

Une fois refermée, ils avancèrent dans le vestibule, Lisbon se mettant à détailler l'intérieur un peu sombre. Elle reconnut que c'était une belle maison tout de même mais peureuse.

\- Ça ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance.

\- C'est ce qu'elle dégage. répondit-il le nez en l'air, regardant également.

Tout en partageant son sentiment, il observa plus attentivement certains murs décorés de trois, quatre portraits, lustre au plafond ainsi que des meubles d'antiquaire de valeur importante d'après l'opinion qu'il s'en était fait grâce à son don de l'observation. La demeure semblait encore plus spacieuse comme lors de sa première visite en pleine soirée. Au jour tout paraît plus grand. Cependant, il ne retrouva pas la pièce où la bande sonore avait été diffusée. Mais ils découvrirent un long couloir étroit qu'ils empruntèrent courageusement, l'un guidant l'autre.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que l'on devrait faire demi-tour ?

-Non. Il faut continuer.

-Oh, Jane! J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

\- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous voulez me tenir la main ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore à ce point inquiète. Mais si je le devenais, on verra.

Lisbon n'était pas rassurée, suivant son consultant de très près derrière après avoir néanmoins répondu d'un ton neutre, léger quand il lui proposa de lui tenir la main. Ils en avaient presque prêté à plaisanter. Même dans ces circonstances, il tentait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère avec désinvolture. C'était sa force pour continuer coûte que coûte.

Environ deux, trois minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent face à une autre grande porte, dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait à un petit patio couvert, qui était quant à elle déjà ouverte sans avoir la peine de la pousser.

\- Vous pensez que ça mène où ?

\- On va le savoir.

Jane s'avança vers la porte tandis que Lisbon lui demandait à voix très basse de revenir vers elle, restée en retrait. Les rôles s'inversaient pour une fois.

\- N' y allez pas.

Il commença à descendre une, deux, trois marches, l'agent chef se retrouvant alors dans l'obligation de le suivre encore. Elle s'aventura donc vers les marches puis les descendit à son tour, le mentaliste n'étant loin d'elle. Plus ils descendaient, plus l'obscurité s'accentuait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confondent avec avant d'être engloutis et disparaître.

Quand les marches furent toutes descendues, Jane chercha de la main un interrupteur sur le mur de droite, parvenant à le trouver. La lumière s'alluma, l'éclairage s'avérant faible mais pouvant les éclairer correctement toutefois.

Leur regard se dirigea directement ensuite sur une seconde porte de taille moins imposante dont celle-ci était fermée mais non à clé. C'est lorsque le mentaliste posa la main sur la poignée, la baissant, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'elle n'avait pas été verrouillée. Il ouvrit la porte, Lisbon appréhendant ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir de l'autre côté. Elle lui suggéra alors par sagesse mais également par peur, se l'admettant, de faire demi-tour pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Tenace, occultant un danger quelconque qui aurait pu être présent, avec bravoure, détermination, il s'avança de nouveau en direction d'une pièce plongée dans le noir tandis que Lisbon hésitait davantage là, à le suivre.

\- Jane ! Revenez ! haussant un peu la voix pour l'appeler.

Mais son consultant n'en fit qu'à sa tête comme toujours. Quoi faire ? Attendre qu'il ne revienne? Non. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant, baissa la tête puis prit sa croix dans la main, ferma les yeux et pria. Elle réalisa ensuite un signe de croix et entra dans la pièce. Quand tous deux furent réunis, la porte se referma brusquement derrière, ayant l'air d'être verrouillée automatiquement avant que la pièce ne soit à son tour éclairée subitement.

Celle-ci était complètement carrelée de blanc, du mur au sol, ressemblant à une large salle de bain à l'état vierge de n'importe quelle installation telle que la plomberie. Ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, le visage de sa patronne affichant une plus grande inquiétude. Elle se sentit très anxieuse tout comme le consultant qui intériorisait.

\- Jane. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Moi non plus. Ça sent mauvais.

-Vous qui disiez qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé Lisbon.

-Vous pou..

Elle se tut soudainement, le son d'une voix coupant la parole au même moment. Ils se regardèrent brièvement en s'interrogeant sur la provenance de ce ricanement avant de relever le regard. Ils s'aperçurent dans le coin de la pièce en hauteur, qu'un haut-parleur avait été installé exprès. Jane le pointa du doigt pour le faire remarquer à Lisbon qui l'avait bien vu.

Le ricanement se manifesta une deuxième fois, celui-ci écouté avec plus d'attention. Les yeux fixés sur le haut-parleur de couleur clair, le visage du mentaliste changea, durcissant légèrement alors que son regard semblait apeuré. L'agent senior quant à elle, déglutit, devinant aussi qui était à l'origine du piège. Le ricanement continua durant quelques secondes, laissant place ensuite à un message d'accueil exprimé d'une manière calme et posée.

\- Bienvenue Patrick et agent Lisbon.

Ils étaient tombés dans un traquenard, s'étant bien fait avoir tandis que Risgby et Cho était arrivé au bar routier pour interroger le patron à propos de Erica et Cathlyn Hargrove. Aller là-bas, aurait été une meilleure idée après tout.

La crainte, l'insécurité régnaient dans cette pièce qui avait des allures d'une d'isolement.


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut,**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, n'ayant pas eu trop le temps ces temps-ci de poster plus vite.**

 **Merci à FunnySparrow pour l'ajout, c'est sympa et aussi à Allison Mentalist qui commente depuis le début et Miss Maya.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Bye, à bientôt.**

* * *

Cho et Rigsby se garèrent devant le bar routier, détaillant un peu l'extérieur ainsi que deux, trois camions garés également. C'était vraiment l'étape pour s'arrêter manger, ressemblant à la fois à un dinner et un bar. Boire et manger. Le nom en rouge clignotait, les ampoules paraissant sur le point de lâcher. Ils entrèrent ensuite où les conducteurs étaient en train de déjeuner tardivement vu la route accomplie ainsi que quatre, cinq autres personnes qui buvaient un café, certainement des habitués, amis du patron.

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers les agents qui dépareillaient avec le lieu rien qu'à leur costume, leur allure, les clients se retournèrent vers eux plus surpris que hostiles. Certains avaient le visage fermé dû à leur caractère en général. Rigsby se sentit moyennement à l'aise en s'imposant néanmoins sans se laisser impressionner, Cho égal à lui-même en toute circonstance. Rigsby sortit alors son badge qui représentait leur unité.

\- Bonjour. Cbi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda le gérant de l'établissement, le ton neutre, semblant disposé à coopérer.

\- Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre qui concerne deux de vous employées vraisemblablement. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous accorder quelques minutes?

Le gérant hocha la tête, leur faisant signe de s'approcher vers le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? demanda-t-il à nouveau tout en essuyant un verre.

Pendant ce temps, Jane et Lisbon, captifs, avaient toujours le regard fixé sur le haut-parleur, imprégnés encore par la voix de John le rouge.

-Vous avez trouvé le chemin. Décidément, vous êtes un être très brillant, monsieur Jane.

\- Ça m'arrive. répondit-il calmement, humble, sans quitter des yeux le haut-parleur, néanmoins apeuré.

-Oh! Vous êtes bien trop modeste. Vous êtes bien conscient de votre grande capacité à venir à bout de quoi que ce soit et résoudre n'importe quelle énigme. Si je ne me trompe, vous adorez les énigmes.

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

John le rouge apportait juste la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà, voulant seulement l'entendre tandis que Jane afficher un air interrogatif, ayant l'air de se questionner. La voix du tueur en série était reposante, douce, posée ce qui dénaturait avec ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un de froid, impitoyable, sadique. Il y avait un tel décalage avec cette nature monstrueuse. Quant à la voix du mentaliste, celle-ci était comme anesthésiée. Malgré tout, son esprit ne défaillit pas même si les apparences pouvaient prétendre le contraire.

Lisbon l'observait furtivement pour voir comment il allait réagir dans une situation dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais cru se retrouver. Etant une femme forte, elle n'en était pas moins effrayée, se demandant ce que John le rouge avait prévu pour eux deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? interrogea Jane, craignant qu'il ne les torture.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Durant ce temps au bar routier, le gérant renseignait Cho et Rigsby sur les deux sœurs. Une personne les avait recommandé.

\- Qui. demanda Cho, les bras croisés, impassible.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui les a reçu. C'est un ancien employé qui travaillait ici et il a été viré après avoir piqué dans la caisse.

-On pourrait avoir son adresse pour l'interroger? demanda Wayne à son tour, notant l'adresse sur son calepin, que le gérant donna.

Il releva le nez et voulut savoir si il pouvait en dire davantage sur les victimes.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Elles faisaient bien leur boulot, étaient aimables avec la clientèle et toujours ponctuelles. Elles ont démissionné il y a deux semaines environ.

-Ah, bon? Mais pourquoi?

Le gérant haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus. Les deux agents le remercièrent puis repartirent quelques minutes après, conduisant ensuite en direction du domicile de l'ancien employé prénommé; Norman Locks.

Dans la pièce où étaient retenus Jane et Lisbon, chacun regardait dans les coins pour voir si par hasard il aurait trouvé un moyen de sortie. Hélas, non. Cependant, le consultant remarqua une lumière rouge qui se réfléchissait sur l'un des carreaux. Intrigué, il s'approcha, s'accroupit, rendant sa patronne également intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est filmés.

Il se releva, suivit le reflet des yeux avant de tracer une ligne invisible entre le carreau blanc et l'autre en face. Il en déduisit qu'il devait être factice. Lisbon haussa les sourcils, réclamant à cet instant son arme.

\- Vous voulez tirer dessus?

\- Vous savez que non. Je voudrais juste me servir de la crosse pour voir si j'ai raison. Vous voulez bien me la prêter?

Il se retourna, Lisbon se montrant hésitante mais lui remit, vu la situation critique, après s'être rapprochée.

\- Tenez.

-Merci.

Avec l'aide de la crosse, il frappa dessus, faisant tomber le carreau où tous deux découvrirent une mini caméra insérée à l'intérieur. Ils fixèrent le voyant rouge durant quelques secondes avant de sursauter légèrement lorsque la voix de John le rouge se fit entendre de nouveau.

-Vous avez trouvé ma cachette. Vous avez été rapide. Je ne suis pas étonné. Vous êtes un prodigieux observateur.

\- A quoi ça vous sert?

\- A votre avis.

Lisbon et Jane se tournèrent vers le haut-parleur, devinant plus ou moins. A les filmer, c'était certain mais pourquoi faire? Les torturer, assister à leur éventuelle agonie plus tard? Le mentaliste voulut alors savoir qu'elle était véritablement sa motivation.

\- Vous avez prévu de nous faire quoi?

\- Pour le moment, rien. Je filme seulement le prélude.

Les deux partenaires se levèrent à cet instant, faisant dos à la caméra, s'interrogeant.

\- Enfin .. Nous le savons. Un prélude est court.

Ils déglutirent, leurs muscles se raidissant un peu. La peur est humaine même si l'un et l'autre posséde une grande force mentale. Même si Jane avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, qu'une personne proche à qui il pouvait tenir et risquer que sa vie soit en danger, lui importait. Son égoïsme le concernait uniquement. Il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient et des gens qu'il aimait également.

Son point le plus faible et John le rouge l'avait déjà su en tuant sa femme et sa fille. A moins qu'il ne les supprime tous les deux mais d'abord Lisbon afin de le faire souffrir. Ce serait une torture suprême, insurmontable. Comme les condamnés dans le couloir de la mort, les laisser vivre durant une période indéterminée. Pour le mentaliste, peut-être que son sursis durerait quelques jours ou mois.

\- Agent Lisbon. Je suppose que vous avez votre portable sur vous?

-Oui. répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, le regard détourné.

La colère était toujours présente, la maîtrisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle retira son portable de la poche de son blouson en cuir, la main un peu tremblante et suivit les instructions.

\- Très bien. Vous allez composer le numéro du cbi, plus précisément le poste de l'agent Van Pelt. Puis vous allez lui demander d'ouvrir un fichier qu'elle recevra une fois qu'elle aura répondu.

Serrant les dents, lèvres crispées, l'agent senior composa le numéro, n'attendant pas trop avant que la bleue ne décroche.

\- Oui patron. le numéro du portable s'affichant.

-Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Vous allez ouvrir un fichier qui normalement vous a été envoyé maintenant.

Van Pelt fronça les sourcils se questionnant. La voix de sa patronne lui parut anormale, légèrement hâtée, anxieuse.

-Euh? Attendez. Oui. Il y a un lien qui vient juste d'être envoyé.

Elle cliqua dessus et une fois qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître une vidéo, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une frayeur soudaine, de stupéfaction. Son esprit se vida, ahurie parce qu'elle vit. John le rouge s'adressa à nouveau à ses prisonniers, ordonnant à Lisbon de couper la communication, obéissant, et que tous les deux se retournent vers la caméra.

\- Dites bonjour à l'agent Van Pelt.

Un zoom fut réalisé sur eux, pouvant lire la panique dans le regard de leurs collègues. Celle-ci reprit le combiné, constatant que la communication avait été coupée, raccrochant par un geste lent. Puis un second lien s'afficha sur l'écran, un fichier renommé; Lisez-moi, sur lequel elle cliqua immédiatement.

\- Votre bon ami John le rouge vous invite à regarder ce qui suivra. Si vous quittez ne serait-ce un instant l'écran des yeux, vous les conduirait à une mort certaine. Et surtout, soyez au complet pour ce spectacle en direct.

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent au domicile de Norman Locks plus tard, revenant sur Sacramento où l'homme habitait. Ils furent accompagnés du gardien afin de les guider jusqu'à l'appartement où ils sonnèrent. n'obtenant de réponse, ils sonnèrent un nouvelle fois mais sans succès. Cho questionna alors le gardien lui demandant si par hasard il s'était absenté.

\- Vous savez je ne surveille pas le va-et-vient des locataires.

Les agents se regardèrent ensuite, Rigsby lui demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. N'ayant pas de mandat, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer, commettre une effraction sauf en cas d'urgence.

\- On a pas le choix.

Cho fit comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient que faire demi-tour en emboîtant le pas de son ami après avoir remercié le gardien qui les retint subitement.

-Attendez! J'ai son numéro de portable. Il me l'avait donné, c'est vrai, lorsqu'il a eu un problème de robinet qui fuiyait. Comme je m'y connais.

Le gardien sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon puis composa le numéro. Quand la troisième sonnerie s'enchaîna, les agents crurent l'entendre en même temps, provenant de l'appartement. Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau, Rigsby collant son oreille contre la porte. Lors de la quatrième sonnerie, un bruit similaires fut encore capté, n'ayant plus tellement de doute. Il décolla ensuite l'oreille puis avertit son coéquipier que vraisemblablement Norman Locks avait dû laisser son téléphone.

\- T'as un portable, tu le laisses chez toi?

\- A moins que tu l'oublies.

Ils se donnèrent raison sans trop y croire, décidant d'enfoncer la porte par instinct. Quand le gardien leur proposa une autre solution.

\- J'ai un double des clés au fait. J'avais oublié.

Les agents se regardèrent encore, Cho ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller de sa réflexion.

\- Vous auriez pu nous le dire plus tôt.

\- Vous avez un mandat?

Rigsby baissa la tête avant de répondre non.

\- Ben voilà!

\- Vous pouvez nous ouvrir quand même? Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

\- Ouais. Ca me gêne pas. Si vous pensez que ..

Vu l'attitude indifférente, lymphatique du bonhomme, Rigsby haussa les sourcils en regardant une dernière fois son coéquipier qui partageait son opinion. Lorsque le gardien ouvrit la porte, faisant toujours sonner le portable, ordre de celui-ci, les deux équipiers entrèrent, arme en main, vigilants, tout en inspectant l'entrée. Plus ils s'avançaient, plus la sonnerie devenait davantage distincte aux oreilles. Et là dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, le corps de l'homme gisait sur le sol, gorge tranchée. Ils baissèrent à ce moment leur arme, Rigsby grimaçant en voyant la scène.

Ce genre de vision à laquelle on ne s'habitue jamais. Cho leva quant à lui le regard vers le mur de la chambre.

-Regarde.

Son ami dirigea son attention vers cette direction, devenant hébété. Le smiley avait été dessiné dessus, supposant par la suite que Norman Locks s'était sans doute traîné vu les traces qui avait été relevées à proximité de la porte de la chambre. Le gardien entra dans l'appartement à son tour avant de rejoindre le couloir où il détourna ses yeux de l'horreur qui se trouvait face à lui, éteignant alors le portable avant de refixer le lieu du crime, décampant. A cet instant, le téléphone de Rigsby sonna, reconnaissant la voix de Van Pelt, celle-ci inhabituelle.

-Vous devez revenir.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je te trouve très bizarre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, inquiet.

\- John le rouge retient Jane et Lisbon.

\- Je comprends pas. Comment ça?

-Je sais pas. Ils ont l'air d'être enfermés dans une pièce.

-Ok, on arrive.

L'agent raccorcha, le visage transparaissant de la panique avant d'alerter Cho.

-On doit retourner au cbi.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est Jane et Lisbon. Ils sont, .. C'est John le rouge. Ils les retient. Faut qu'on y aille.

Les agents sortirent de l'appartement d'un pas pressé, Rigsby prévenant dans la hâte, un agent qui travaillait à l'unité des crimes majeurs également afin qu'il les relaye, prenne en charge la scène de crime. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre.

Une fois dans la voiture, Cho démarra pendant que son équipier rappelait Van Pelt afin de la prévenir qu'ils étaient en route, qu'ils seraient bientôt là, résumant ensuite ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi John le rouge l'aurait tué?

L'agent poursuivit sur leur entretien avec le gérant du bar routier à propos des deux sœurs que c'était la victime qui les avait recommandé.

-Il connaissait John le rouge, tu crois?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air. répondit-il avec conviction. Si il l'a tué, c'était à mon avis pour qu'il ne parle pas où il a dû se passer quelque chose aussi. Tu peux faire une recherche sur lui.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-John le rouge a envoyé un fichier, m'avertissant que je ne devais pas quitter l'écran des yeux sinon ils mourraient.

Rigsby fronça de nouveau les sourcils, se montrant encore plus soucieux, interrogatif.

\- Quitter l'écran? Tu m'as dit qu'ils semblaient être enfermés dans une pièce. Il a joint une photo avec le message?

-Non, Wayne. Je les ai sous les yeux. Le premier fichier était une vidéo. Il est en train de les filmer. Ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

\- On fait le plus vite possible.

-D'accord.

Il raccrocha et sentant son inquiétude palpable, le voyant abasourdi, Cho lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, Rigsby lui expliquant. Son ami resta silencieux, lui demandant si il allait bien puis au bout de quelques secondes dévia brusquement de chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! son équipier paniquant encore plus.

\- Je crois savoir où John le rouge les retient.

-Où?

Son collègue ne répondit pas, se mettant à accélérer, en suivant son intuition. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, de savoir Jane et Lisbon en danger, la crainte grandit d'un coup intérieurement, détournant les règles du tueur en série. Assister au spectacle sans ne rien faire, il préférait agir, sachant de quoi celui-ci serait capable.


	8. Chapter 7

**Je m'excuse pour la longue attente. Normalement, il reste deux chapitres avant la fin.**

 **Je ne me suis pas tellement concentrée sur** **la fic dernièrement mais elle devrait se terminer très bientôt.**

 **Elle est courte mais comme c'est ma première dans le genre, c'est mieux pour moi.**

 **Voici la suite.**

* * *

Avant de raccrocher, Lisbon avait eu la bonne idée de donner l'adresse de la demeure que Cho avait retenu, ayant une bonne mémoire. Sur les quelques mètres parcourus, Rigsby demanda à nouveau où ils allaient, se questionnant avec une légère inquiétude ainsi que appréhension.

-Dans la maison où ils devaient se rendre et où Jane s'est retrouvé avant que l'on découvre les deux cadavres.

-Tu sais où c'est?

-Oui.

-Ok. Parfait.

Rigsby fut rassuré mais n'en tenait pas large pour une raison.

-Et une fois là-bas. Comment on s'y prendra?

-On verra une fois sur place.

Avec John Le Rouge, on pouvait se montrer inconfortable face à la façon d'agir.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en route, Van Pelt gardait le regard fixe sur l'écran, veillant à ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle priait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien et voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire au moins, une fois que Cho et Rigsby arriveraient.

En attendant, Van Pelt se retrouvait spectatrice malgré elle mais également participante.

Telle dans une pièce d'isolement, Jane et Lisbon s'étaient remis à regarder autour d'eux, se demandant encore plus ce qui pourrait se produire, là, maintenant, à cette seconde.

-Vous êtes prêt?

La voix du tueur en série leur donna la confirmation de leur crainte, ne passant toutefois pas à l'acte de suite. Non. C'aurait été trop facile et sage de sa part. Un peu de sadisme, de vice faisaient partie de son jeu. Il s'adressa alors à Van Pelt qui en fut stupéfaite.

-Vous m'entendez?

-Euh? Oui.

-Vous vous demandez comment je peux vous parler? s'interrogeant en effet en fronçant les sourcils, lui répondant oui.

-Ne vous posez pas la question. Ce n'est pas important de le savoir. Ce qui est important est ce qui est face à vous. Les agents Cho et Rigsby devraient être là d'ici trente minutes environ ou peut-être un peu plus. L'horloge de votre ordinateur indique 15h35. Vos amis arriveront pour la seconde scène. Et si ils ne sont pas arrivés au plus tard à 16h15, Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane auront droit à un traitement de faveur très spécial.

Le regard figé sur l'écran, Van Pelt resta cloué sur son siège, sentant la peur qui s'installait. Ses règles avaient changé pour la première fois avec l'agent en chef, le consultant réunis.

-Soyez très attentive.

Quelques secondes après, un autre fichier fu envoyé, ouvert immédiatement, encore. Dessus, des instructions défilaient qui invitèrent Van Pelt à des commandes à distance. Ce n'était pas pour rien que John Le Rouge lui avait conseillé de ne pas savoir sur la possibilité de communiquer avec.

Dans le message, il avait été signalé, entre autre; _Ne posez aucune question. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui on pose des questions. Suivez mes directives Et à la lettre._

Cho continuait de conduire à une vitesse au-dessus de la limite réglementaire, les deux agents étant pressés d'arriver au plus vite, craignant pour la vie de Jane et Lisbon. La pièce dans laquelle le consultant et l'agent senior étaient retenus ressemblait à un bloc opératoire en fin de compte. En cogitant, Jane se demanda si c'en n'avait pas été un.

Mais un bloc opératoire dans une maison, ça paraissait improbable. L'idée aurait été plutôt morbide. A moins de servir pour un savant fou psychopathe pour ses petites expériences. John Le Rouge rentrait bien dans le schéma, n'ayant rien d'un apprenti.

En regardant sur son écran, Van Pelt s'était dit peu près la même chose, effleurant cette idée en s'étant demandée si ça n'en n'était pas un. Et au même moment, l'écran fut envahi d'une fumée épaisse. On pouvait lire sur le visage de l'agent une peur féroce, le regard empli d'une profonde panique. Dans l'impossibilité de quitter son poste, elle tenta tout de même de se lever. Mais John Le Rouge lui somma avec un autorité coupante de se rasseoir, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'écouter.

-Ne vous avisez pas de désobéir agent Van Pelt. vociféra-t-il subitement avant de poursuivre de sa voix calme.

-Vous feriez mieux de regarder. Je sais. Ça risque de vous être insoutenable.

Le regard de l'agent se mit à frémir, à sautiller nerveusement, tremblant de tous ses muscles après avoir entendu la menace. Elle se rassit donc, lentement sur son siège, serrant les dents, en colère de se tenir impuissante.

Si la vie de Jane et Lisbon n'était pas compromise, faisant acte de sa bonne coopération, Van Pelt l'aurait à son tour défié en partant du bureau et chercher à agir. Cette soumission lui était intenable.

-Soyez sage maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous vous posez la question. Comment a-t-il pu à nouveau s'infiltrer dans le département de la justice? Et .. Comment fait-il pour m'entendre, me voir?

Après ce froncement de sourcils, soucieuse, son regard s'exhorbita.

-Euh? Oui.

-Ce que vous ne savez pas est que le cbi a été équipé de micros ainsi quE Dune caméra de poche afin d'épier vois moindres faits et gestes.

-Comment? osa-t-elle demander, le ton prudent.

-J'ai des amis très bien placés et très dévoués.

N'étant du genre à trop en dévoiler, Van Pelt soupçonna que c'était juste pour gagner du temps tandis que la fumée empêchait de distinguer les deux silhouettes.

Dans la pièce, presque complètement polluée par cette fumée qui ne semblait pas être nocive, les deux prisonniers furent pris de toussotements, les étouffant légèrement. La fumée épaisse réussit par ailleurs à les diviser, perdant tout repère, une manœuvre habile de John Le Rouge.

-Lisbon! l'appelant tout en toussant, essayant de la chercher à l'aveugle avant de protéger à nouveau sa bouche avec son bras.

-Jane!

-Où êtes-vous?!

-Pas loin de vous, je pense!

Chacun s'avança à tâtons, le consultant entendant quelques secondes plus tard un petit cri avorté. Ceci lui provoqua des sueurs froides, augmentant ses craintes qui s'étaient fondées instantanément. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa partenaire.

-Lisbon!

Le ton s'éleva, ne l'entendant pas répondre.

-Lisbon! Lisbon! Vous m'entendez?!

Une minute s'écoula avant que John Le Rouge ne s'adresse à nouveau à lui.

-Ne vous égosillez pas. Économisez votre souffle plutôt pour plus tard.

La communication prit fin puis le fumée blanche se dissipa petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la pièce redevienne respirable.

Lorsque celle-ci fut aspirée, Jane constata que Lisbon avait disparu ainsi que Van Pelt quand l'écran fut dégagé, ayant alors une pleine visibilité. L'agent fronça les sourcils, ne voyant plus sa patronne présente dans la pièce, cherchant du regard tout comme le mentaliste qui demanda où elle était après s'être tourné vers le haut-parleur. Aucune réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Cho et Rigsby poursuivaient leur route, arrivant un peu plus tard à l'adresse où ils s'arrêtèrent proche de l'entrée.

-On est où? demanda Rigsby.

-C'est l'adresse que Lisbon m'a donnée quand ils se sont rendus au théâtre.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont là?

-Ça vaut le coup de vérifier.

Son coéquipier hocha la tête puis ils sortirent du véhicule, marchant ensuite vers la propriété, escaladant le portail de hauteur moyenne. Une fois à l'intérieur, les agents continuèrent à avancer en direction de la demeure, bien déterminés à pénétrer à l'intérieur coûte que coûte.

Tout en la regardant, Rigsby se souvint de la description de la maison où Jane avait été emmené.

-Tu crois que John Le Rouge retient Jane et Lisbon ici?

Cho le fixa, convainquant son ami sans ne rien dire.

-Ouais. Où d'autre?

Ils s'avancèrent encore, remarquant que la porte n'avait pas été refermée correctement, profitant d'entrer. La chance était avec eux. Arme dégainée, ils s'engagèrent dans la maison, empruntant quelques secondes après le même long couloir pris bien avant par leurs collègues.

Ils se laissèrent guider par leur instinct, longeant la longueur de ce couloir que les agents trouvèrent atypique. Ils touchaient presque au but.


	9. Chapter 8

**Je me suis avancée et je vous poste l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. Il se peut que le dernier soit plus long.**

 **Je rattrape mon retard et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci à AllisonMentalist en tout cas pour l'avoir suivi. C'est sympa.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite je pense.**

* * *

Dans la pièce très peu engageante, Jane se mit à tourner en rond, angoissé au plus haut point.

-Vous me faites penser à un lion dans sa cage. Les barreaux sont bien trop épais pour que vous puissiez passer entre.

-Où est Lisbon? questionna-t-il, s'immobilisant, le visage durci.

-Vous êtes trop impatient et impulsif. C'est pour ça que ça vous joue des tours. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour l'instant, l'agent Lisbon est en sécurité. Pour l'instant.

Pendant ce temps, Rigsby et Cho se rapprochaient à tâtons, un peu plus, remarquant à leur tour l'escalier qui avait été emprunté précédemment par le consultant et leur chef irremplaçable. Et si ils la perdaient? Que deviendraient-ils tous sans? Le cbi sans Teresa Lisbon. Ce serait une perte horrible dont personne ne s'en remettrait. Ce serait semblable comme pour Bosco.

Ils descendirent alors les escaliers, l'angoisse les prenant aux tripes subitement, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient découvrirent derrière malgré leur expérience du terrain.

Lorsque la vie des proches se retrouvent en danger, l'enjeu est de taille.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à la porte, les agents se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, se donnant pour signe qu'à trois ils tenteraient de l'enfoncer, paraissant peu épaisse.

-Tiens! Des amis à vous à la rescousse. Plus on est de fou .. Enfin vous connaissez l'adage.

Un plan rapproché zooma sur un Patrick Jane en apparence digne mais bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Et depuis son écran, Van Pelt angoissait de son côté davantage, priant que Cho et Rigsby arrivent, jusqu'à ce que l'autre micro caméra qui se trouvait placée dans un coin, en haut de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, change sa cible.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, surprise de les voir ici, une crainte plus grande la submergeant alors.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour la suite? demanda Jane à ce moment d'une voix froide.

-Vous allez voir ça tout de suite.

La porte s'ouvrit, déstabilisant légèrement les deux agents, qui arme à la main, se tenèrent brièvement en retrait, méfiants avant d'avancer d'un pas, ensemble.

A l'instant où ils faillirent franchir le seuil, Jane cria, en les avertissant de ne pas rentrer, de partir.

Avec réactivité, après avoir hésité, vu l'attitude vive du mentaliste à leur égard afin de leur sauver la vie, Rigsby et Cho reculèrent avant que la porte ne se verrouille à nouveau. Van Pelt assista à la scène, complètement abasourdie tandis que John Le Rouge en vint aux menaces.

-C'est une grave, grave erreur que vous avez fait là.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Rigsby.

Cho le regarda, pris au dépourvu, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi entreprendre comme action. Et calmement mais désarçonné.

-J'en sais rien.

Face à l'écran, Van Pelt aurait bien voulu ne plus être sous cette dominance forcée et pouvoir passer à l'action. Mais John Le Rouge s'en serait rendu compte, étant sous surveillance. Et même si la micro caméra aurait été trouvée, elle se serait sentie prisonnière, craignant que Jane, Lisbon soient exécutés. Elle se sentait dans l'impasse. Quoi faire aussi de son côté?

Heureusement, Cho et Risby pensèrent à un plan. Ils sortirent de la demeure tout en se questionnant alors sur un probable passage secret qui mènerait jusqu'à la pièce où était enfermé Jane. A moins de trouver un autre chemin souterrain qui les amènerait à Lisbon. Ils firent le tour de la maison, se mettant à la recherche d'un passage.

N'importe lequel.

Lèvres pincées, se les mordant ensuite, Van Pelt se leva de son siège, prête à intervenir. Elle aurait pu effectuer une recherche sur le lien indiqué, relié à John Le Rouge mais celui-ci devait certainement être erroné, ayant pris des précautions avant, afin que le lieu ne soit pas repéré.

Voyant les escaliers, même furtivement, apercevant d'une manière floue l'arrière plan qui ressemblait à un vestibule ou patio, elle songea à la demeure où Jane s'était rendu en déduisant que peut-être ils pouvaient être là-bas. Pourquoi ne pas tenter?

-Je vous le déconseille, agent Van Pelt.

Son regard figea l'écran, se retrouvant bloquée. Elle se rassit prudemment, s'en voulant d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Si il arrivait quelque chose, pour sûr, elle se sentirait fautive.

-Vous n'êtes pas très docile au cbi. Vous ne voulez pas que vos coéquipiers meurent sous vos yeux?

-Non. répondit-elle, contrôlant son sang-froid, le regard brillant.

-Bien. Alors tenez-vous comme il faut et tout ira bien.

Van Pelt hocha la tête timidement, le regard ne pouvant se détourner de l'écran.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur sembla des heures, les deux agents trouvèrent une petite porte en bois derrière la maison, se disant que peut-être ceci pourrait les conduire vers la cachette secrète.

Malheureusement, lorsque Rigsby voulut l'ouvrir, celle-ci était fermée. Soit la porte avait été condamnée, soit le verrouillage avait été fait exprès.

Ils se mirent alors d'accord par un geste de la tête puis tirèrent sur la poignée afin de la faire sauter. Une fois ouverte, ils se dirent que ça n'avait pas été pour rien qu'elle avait été fermée. Ils s'aventurèrent donc dans ce souterrain sombre, Rigsby sortant à ce moment une mini lampe de poche. L'endroit était froid, sale et très peureux.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus avant d'arriver à une grille bien sûr cadenassée, chaînes autour. Cho ne put contenir plus longuement sa colère, tapant d'un coup de pied dedans.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Du calme. On va trouver un autre moyen. Enfin j'espère. marmonnant, pessimiste.

Ils se regardèrent, partageant cette rage, se forçant à la canaliser. Ils repartirent dans le sens inverse, priant également de trouver une autre porte d'entrée accessible.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, ils crurent entendre un bruit de l'autre côté du mur du souterrain.

-T'as entendu? demanda Rigsby.

Cho tendu l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes il l'entendit à son tour malgré que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à le définir correctement.

-Je l'entends.

Ils auraient pu revenir sur leurs pas mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de venir à bout de la grille, la meilleure solution fut de sortir du souterrain. Il fallait maintenant trouver d'où pouvait provenir ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

-Il y a quelqu'un?! Eh! Je suis là!

Lisbon tapait de toute ses forces au mur de l'endroit exigu dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée enfermée, dans la pénombre, ne sachant ce que ce lieu lui réserverait et si crier ainsi était utile. Car après tout, elle s'usait la voix pour rien. A quoi cette initiative vaine pourrait lui servir? Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici.

Les coups cessèrent ensuite, appuyant son front contre le mur, effrayée. Cependant, l'instinct de survie dominait, combattant sa peur avec de l'adrénaline. Agir ainsi était sa seule force.

Il semblait tous se trouvaient dans une voie sans issue, propulsant John Le Rouge vers la victoire. Ils les avait presque tous eu à sa merci, les manipulant à sa guise. La demeure avait été bien choisie pour les circonstances. Ça sentait la fin.

-Je vous ai eu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut,**

 **C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je posterai le dernier jeudi.**

 **Merci encore à AllisonMentalist pour les commentaires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé.**

 **A plus tard.**

* * *

Rigsby et Cho se postèrent une fois à l'extérieur, arme toujours en main, détaillant la demeure. Ils refirent le tour lentement afin de trouver un autre passage éventuel. Ce qui attira leur attention quelques minutes plus tard à force de scruter fut une sorte de petit cabanon qui se situait à quelques mètres de la maison. Il leur sembla un peu étrange après réflexion de Cho vis-à-vis d'un détail assez curieux mais imperceptible à première vue.

-Le cabanon est penché ou c'est une illusion d'optique?

-Non. Je crois qu'il est effectivement penché.

Ils rangèrent leur arme dans leur étui durant un moment puis se rapprochèrent avec prudence. Rigsby tourna la poignée dont la serrure avait été bien sûr verrouillée. Pourraient-ils cette fois-ci réussir à la faire sauter?

Il fallut qu'ils s'y prennent à quelques reprises pour enfin accéder au cabanon, découvrant à l'intérieur une trappe ouverte quant à elle ouverte. Rigsby la souleva et ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui les mena au sous-sol.

-Tu crois que ça va nous mener jusque où? demanda Rigsby.

-On verra bien. En tout cas c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a cet autre souterrain.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'avancer, d'accord sur ce point.

* * *

-Et si nous nous amusions. Si rien ne se passe, je risque de m'ennuyer à la longue.

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous ennuyer une seconde tant vous êtes occupé par votre passe-temps favori.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas trop traîner en longueur. J'ai tant attendu ce moment. Comme vous d'ailleurs. Et maintenant que nous y sommes, il est temps d'en finir, vous en conviendrez. Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard durci, dents serrés, Jane serra son poing avant de répondre oui.

-Il est temps.

-Alors, adieu Patrick.

La pièce où se trouvait Lisbon s'alluma d'un coup, faisant naître un peu d'espoir car elle pouvait voir à présent de quoi avait l'air l'endroit où elle était retenue. Tout en pierre, espace très restreint sans aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Puis un petit écran apparut dans le coin, sortant d'une partie du mur. Les sourcils se froncèrent, prise de stupéfaction avant de comprendre lorsque l'écran s'alluma. Quand elle vit son consultant, elle fut prise cette fois d'un très mauvais présage. Son visage s'empara d'une grande crainte, ne pouvant détourner le regard.

-On, non. Jane

A son tour dans l'espèce de bloc opératoire, un petit écran apparut également, montrant Lisbon.

-Vous allez pouvoir vous voir mourir en même temps.

La terreur, la colère fleurirent dans les pupilles du consultant, se disant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû revenir ici.

 _Pardonnez-moi Lisbon._

Grace toujours devant le moniteur de l'ordinateur, la peur monta d'un cran encore lorsqu'elle remarqua que sur l'écran apparaissait sa patronne. Elle comprit également ce que ça signifiait.

Alors ça allait se terminer ainsi? Comment était-ce possible? Assister à l'exécution de deux personnes importantes à l'équipe.

Dans sa mini cellule, Lisbon entendit ce que John Le Rouge était en train de déclarer à son consultant. L'esprit de l'agent senior s'embrouilla, abasourdie, ayant le sentiment de se retrouver en plein cauchemar. De mourir avec Jane. Était-ce une consolation ou une désolation?

Tandis qu'ils se résignaient à cette issue mortelle, Cho et Rigsby continuaient à avancer dans ce nouveau souterrain avant d'arriver au bout de ce tunnel. Une porte d'aspect costaud se tenait devant eux, verrouillée également quand Rigsby baissa la poignée. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ou pas mais l'agent essaya de l'ouvrir en introduisant un fil de fer trouvé par terre.

-Arrrgh! Ca marche pas. Comment Jane s'y prend?

-En tout cas pas comme toi.

-Ouais, bon, ça va.

Rigsby se redressa, lâchant le fil au sol.

-Eh!

-Quoi.

-Regarde.

Les deux coéquipiers fixèrent leur regard vers la droite où Cho avait remarqué quelques secondes auparavant une autre porte.

-C'est bizarre, non? s'interrogea Rigsby.

Cho se rapprocha sans répondre puis tourna cette nouvelle poignée, ne pouvant cependant l'ouvrir.

-Aide-moi. Je crois qu'elle doit être juste coincée.

Son coéquipier vint à son secours, tirant dessus. Il réussit à la débloquer en s'y mettant tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, se regardèrent, se disant qu'ils avaient finalement tourné en rond. Enfin presque.

Le souterrain débouchait dans un genre de patio à nouveau où celui-ci semblait donner dans une aile de la demeure, décidant de s'y aventurer en toute conscience de cause. Une fois dedans, ils aperçurent une autre porte qui ressemblait à celle de la porte principale de la grande pièce où Jane était emprisonné. Est-ce que cette porte donnait de l'autre côté?

* * *

-Après tout ce temps. Et vous voilà ici. Les gens ont tendance à mettre de côté certains imprévus. Il y a toujours des calculs qui donnent des résultats auxquels on ne pense pas. Vous pensez que vous avez raison mais vous avez tort. Si confiant.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Moi et Lisbon allons mourir?

-Mieux que ça. Vous allez assister à la mort de l'un de l'autre. Vous allez vous regarder mourir. Vous pourrez ressentir en direct ce que ça fait. Pourquoi se contenter d'un pour le prix de deux? Vous et l'agent Lisbon vous êtes très proches. Je devine à quel point il est atroce de voir quelqu'un mourir quand on y tient.

Un petit écran apparut aussi dans la pièce, Lisbon apparaissant ensuite dessus.

-Les gens souhaitent ne jamais mourir seuls. Vous êtes chanceux.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique. vociféra Jane.

-Je sais. Mais ce que vous me direz n'y changera rien. Votre destin est maintenant scellé avec celui de l'agent Lisbon. Remerciez-moi.

-Sûrement pas.

-Il est temps d'en finir. annonça-t-il d'un ton déterminé et froid.

John Le Rouge s'adressa ensuite aux deux amis, leur demandant lequel des deux ils préféraient voir mourir en premier. Aucun d'eux ne répondit, décidant à leur place.

-Eh bien, agent Lisbon. Faites aux adieux.

Son visage se décomposa ainsi que celui de Jane tandis que Cho et Rigsby cherchaient à voir comment ils allaient parvenir à faire céder la porte car celle-ci ne possédait aucune poignée. Sûrement qu'elle devait s'ouvrir par code digital. Cependant si c'était le cas, où était le tableau de commande. Ils avaient l'impression de participer à un jeu où les défis s'accumulaient. Un parcours semé d'obstacles et de nature tortueuse bien sadique. Ils en étaient les malheureux candidats. A l'image de John Le Rouge.

Main sur une manette, caché dedans, cette cabine aux vitres teintées, il était prêt à l'actionner. Jane tenta de gagner du temps même s'il n'avait aucun plan en tête. Seulement grappiller quelques minutes de survie.

-Pourquoi pas ensemble? Ça ne changera rien. Vous pourriez nous accorder cette faveur. demanda-t-il d'une manière convaincante malgré sa peur croissante.

-Pourquoi pas, oui. Mais cela ne fait pas partie de mes plans. D'abord l'agent Lisbon et ensuite vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je vais y aller lentement pour qu'aucun de vous ne rate votre exécution Agent Van Pelt. Vous êtes toujours là bien sûr.

-Oui. répondit-elle, lèvres tremblotantes, le regard empli de rage, de colère également.

Au bord des larmes, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'écran de l'ordinateur. Finalement, au point où ils en étaient, le bleu de l'équipe aurait pu désobéir aux ordres du tueur. Puisqu'ils allaient mourir. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé?

-Vous dire à présent que je vous souhaite un bon spectacle. Cela va être grandiose. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on perd deux personnes chères. N'est-ce pas?

Tout en écoutant, Van Pelt resta silencieuse, les lèvres tremblant davantage. Elle se forçait à contenir ses larmes, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir enfreint les règles régies par John Le Rouge. La menace précédente n'avait été qu'un leurre. Juste pour les tenir sous sa coupelle. Un détraqué tordu. Voilà ce qu'il était.

* * *

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Angoissant et terrifiant. Un adversaire de cette taille, que pouvait-on faire?

La même fumée qu'auparavant commença à se répandre dans la pièce, Jane essayant de se protéger, le bras posé sur sa bouche. Dans la cellule de petite superficie, Lisbon regardait l'écran, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle était anéantie par cette vision effroyable. Tout en se protégeant, le regard du consultant se leva brièvement vers l'écran, voyant quelques secondes après la même fumée qui commençait aussi à s'incruster dans la pièce où se trouvait l'agent senior.

Lorsqu'elle constata que la fumée prenait un peu plus d'espace, la panique, terreur investirent ses pupilles. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire pour s'en sortir.


	11. Chapter 10

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Ça prévient jamais ces choses-là.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fic policière. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Merci à AllisonMentalist d'avoir suivi, pour tous les commentaires. C'est toujours motivant.**

 **Peut-être à la prochaine. Bye et merci aussi si vous avez lu.**

* * *

De l'autre côté, quelques fines fumées s'échappaient sous la porte, provoquant un déclic immédiat chez Rigsby et Cho. Si cette fumée passait en dessous, avait-il réellement besoin d'un code pour l'ouvrir? Ne voyant aucune autre possibilité, ils tentèrent ensemble d'enfoncer la porte dont la robustesse se fut très tenace. Au bout de deux, trois minutes, ils réussirent à faire irruption dans la pièce, arme en main à nouveau avant de protéger à leur tour leur bouche. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à la voix de Jane avant qu'une balle ne traverse la vitre teintée de la cabine, la transperçant afin que l'un des agents soient blessés.

Cho riposta rapidement, tirant en direction des vitres comme il le pouvait. Lorsque Rigsby eut le réflexe de lever les yeux vers l'écran, il devina instinctivement que ce sort aurait été réservé à leur patronne. Il attira l'attention de Cho en cette direction, la panique redoublant à ce moment. Les vitres de la cabine éclatèrent dues aux impacts envoyés par Cho, remarquant tout en continuant de se protéger que la cabine avait été bien sûr désertée.

Toussant légèrement par la fumée, Jane parvint tout de même à informer Rigsby que toute cette fumée avait été probablement commandée par une manette ou un bouton. Rigsby le cria à Cho comme il le put, poussant alors son coéquipier à se rendre dans la cabine vide afin de stopper cette fumée. L'enfumage n'était sûrement qu'un prélude pour la suite.

Une fois dans la cabine, Cho remarqua la manette qui avait été abaissée, la remontant ainsi qu'un bouton allumé qui fut éteint. La fumée se dissipa petit à petit avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, se lançant ensuite à la recherche de Lisbon, encouragés par Jane qui resta à l'extérieur où il reprit sa respiration.

Les deux agents revinrent vers le premier souterrain où ils avaient entendu ce bruit indistinct, faisant à cette seconde le lien avec leur patronne. Pendant ce temps, la fumée dans la pièce où était Lisbon se dispersait plus difficilement vu l'espace étroit. Veste enlevée, elle se protégea le visage, priant qu'elle puisse s'en sortir si cela était possible.

-Eh! On a pas fait gaffe.

-De quoi?

Cho pointa un couloir qu'ils avaient manqué de voir la première fois, n'hésitant alors pas à s'y engager. Assez obscure, Rigsby sortit sa lampe de poche, marchant tous deux dans ce genre de couloir qui paraissait interminable. Plus d'une minute plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une porte qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche, la seule.

-Tu crois qu'elle serait là? demanda Rigsby.

Son coéquipier, ami, l'espérait, tapant ensuite à la porte.

-Patron! Vous êtes ici? le répétant à trois reprises.

Au quatrième coup, un cognement en retour leur répondit contre la porte, comprenant bel et bien à cet instant que Lisbon était ici. Cho lui cria de se pousser afin de faire sauter la poignée, réussissant avec Rigsby au troisième essai. Ils entrèrent ensuite, évacuant leur chef de la cellule, le bras sur leur bouche de nouveau, la soutenant. Elle semblait à peu près bien certainement grâce à sa force mentale et surtout d'avoir eu le bon sens de se protéger de la fumée également mais aussi car ils avaient été sauvés à temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard et tout aurait été fini.

Quand ils apparurent tous les trois dehors, Jane s'avança vers eux, demandant à Lisbon si ça allait, très inquiet. La respiration encore légèrement coupée, elle répondit que ça aurait pu être pire. Suite à ce dénouement auquel personne ne croyait plus, Van Pelt envoya le S.W.A.T là-bas, arrivant sur place à la vitesse qui fut le plus rapide possible.

La demeure fut investie, fouillée sans bien sûr ne rien découvrir. John Le Rouge ne laissait aucun indice derrière lui.

Van Pelt les rejoint en même temps que l'ambulance qu'elle avait pris soin évidemment d'envoyer aussi. Heureusement, les blessures internes n'étaient que superficielles pour les deux captifs, tous rassurés.

Ce qui fut trouvé seulement fut ce qui était en rapport avec les deux sœurs, complices et disciples du tueur en série. Pas grand chose à leur sujet à part ce que l'équipe savait déjà. Cette mascarade avait été planifiée pour l'atteindre personnellement en lui tendant ce piège par la même occasion.

John Le Rouge savait comment il le mènerait jusque ici avec ou sans Lisbon. Mais en sa compagnie, quelle aubaine! Comment les avait-il recruté où s'étaient-ils rencontrés? Aucune idée. Cependant, leur éventuelle vulnérabilité avait dû aider en traversant peut-être une période critique, se trouvant dans un lieu quelconque où il avait dû les approcher, les charmant par des paroles très persuasives comme celle d'un prêcheur.

Hypnotisées, elles ont dû être vite embarquées pour n'être qu'en définitif manipulées en devenant victimes de son plan machiavélique. On ne pouvait qu'en tirer cette simple hypothèse.

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

Chacun vaquait plus ou moins à ses occupations, Jane pensif assis sur son canapé. Il regarda alors en direction du bureau de Lisbon, se leva et s'avança en cette direction.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils se tenaient à l'extérieur, recevant les premiers soins bénins avant d'être entendus sur ce qui s'était passé, Jane pudiquement, s'excusa auprès de sa patronne avant de déclarer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- _Si il vous était arrivé quelque chose, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné._

Elle le regarda, l'air compatissante, ne lui en tenant aucune rigueur.

- _Jane. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien._

- _Quand même._

Il détourna la tête durant un petit instant et dit ce qu'il ressentait.

- _Vous comptez dans la vie._

Et au moment où il ajouta, _Tellement_ , il la fixa, restant silencieuse à ces mots. Il lui resserra fortement sa main dans la sienne avant de lui relâcher, interrompus par un policier pour l'interroger.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, l'appel pris par Cho tandis que Jane s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de Lisbon, culpabilisant.

-Entrez!

Le mentaliste rentra, souhaitant lui parler à propos de ce qu'ils avaient endurer. Elle semblait s'en être remise mais Lisbon savait bien cacher. Toutefois, le soutien de son équipe l'avait réconforté ainsi que celui de son consultant.

-Oh, Jane.

-Comment vous vous sentez? demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé.

-Ça va.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, je vous assure.

Elle mentait bien malgré son sourire.

-C'est pas si simple, je pense.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intrigués.

-Ecoutez, je ….. .

Cho déboula en cette minute dans le bureau comme alarmé.

-Pardon, on doit tout de suite partir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

De retour où ils avaient cru vivre leurs dernières heures, ils furent confrontés aux débris de la demeure qui continuait à se consumer dans les flammes.

Les yeux exorbités de chacun à différents niveaux, ceux de Jane en étaient ahuris, bouleversés, devinant immédiatement que si la maison avait été incendiée, c'était parce qu'une erreur avait dû être commise comme un indice égarée sans doute. Il n'en revenait pas.

Malgré la faille, ils étaient passés à côté. De le réaliser était dévastateur. L'unique question en suspens fut assez pertinente de la part de Risgby.

-Pourquoi on nous a appelé? Ce n'est pas de notre ressort les incendies. Pas comme l'affaire de Todd Johnson.

A ce moment, un corps fut sorti de la maison par le coroner vers lequel Jane se précipita avec Lisbon qui le suivait.

-Qui est-ce?

-Vous êtes le cbi? questionna celui qui transportait le corps.

-Oui. Agent Lisbon et Patrick Jane.

Elle montra sa plaque avant que le mentaliste ne l'interroge.

-Qui est-ce?

Lorsque le nom de que Jane avait interrogé en faisant référence au réalisateur Sergio Leone, plaisantant avec, le choc fut inévitable. Le portefeuille avait été retrouvé dans sa poche, à moitié brûlé, ayant put néanmoins lire son identité. Tandis que le corps était emmené, Jane suivit du regard, celui-ci ébranlé.

-C'était sous nos yeux. C'était sous nos yeux. répéta-t-il.

Lisbon partageait sa contrariété, colère contenue. John Le Rouge avait brillamment manœuvré en mettant en scène ses acteurs dans son théâtre privé. Jane avait gagné sur un plan; Se sortir de ce piège mortel. Malheureusement, son pire ennemi avait remporté la victoire sur le dernier acte.

Se débarrasser d'un figurant et d'un décor qui étaient devenus gênants et inutiles. Ils étaient aussi passés à côté malgré eux. Toute cette machination avait était du grand art en leur faisant jouer cette comédie avant de faire chuter le rideau. Plus rien.


End file.
